A spare tire for a vehicle is commonly stored in a vehicle trunk. Removing the spare tire to replace a failed tire is often a cumbersome task. The weight and bulkiness of the spare tire may make it difficult to remove the spare tire from the trunk and mount the spare tire on the vehicle. A surface adjacent a vehicle mount location may have undesirable characteristics increasing difficulty for a user to remove and replace a failed tire.